Don't Try To Save Me
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: After Daryl's injury, he still goes hunting, but not without the Asian on his tail. Glenn wants to help, but Daryl doesn't want it. What will happen when Daryl is delirious from pain and wants a different help from the Asian? It's Glen's dirty little secret and Daryl might not remember in the morning. Can a tiny gesture of "help" blossom into something more when the world has died?


It was early evening when Daryl finally headed into the woods. He wasn't sure if it was the injury he received in his side the other day, or if it was the drugs he was given for the injury that made him wait this long, but now he knew that it was going to be late when he had his crossbow and arrows and an axe in case of emergencies all strapped to his back. He was walking with a limp, but that was no excuse for the uneven scuffling behind him.

"Stop following me, China man."

He knew it was Glenn without even looking back. The Asian had been staring at him a lot lately, so it was no wonder he had stalked him out here. When he glanced back, the younger boy had his hat slightly over his eyes to hide himself, and a bat firmly in his hands.

"I..I-I want to come hunting," he said nervously.

"No. Go back to camp."

Glenn jumped after him when he turned to walk away. "Yes! Please. I-I want lessons. I'll get your game for you after you shoot it. Or teach me how to shoot and-"

"Keep your voice down!" Daryl turned on him quickly. "Do you want to attract every walker around here?"

Glenn stood tall and raised his chin. He actually had the nerve to stand up to him?

"Go back to the farm," he ordered.

"N-No." His voice was trembling, but he still refused to back down-even when he couldn't even hold Daryl's gaze for longer than a minute.

"Look, Korea-"

"Please."

Daryl planned on slapping some sense into him, to shove him and scare him back to camp. Yet, when he saw the distant look on the Asian's face, one that wasn't focused on hunting but something else Daryl couldn't name, he couldn't say anything else other than, "Go back to camp. I wont be responsible for you getting yourself killed."

Even when he walked away, Glenn continued to follow him deep in the woods, saying, "I wont get killed and I wont be a bother. Just tell me what to do-"

"I'm _telling_ you to go back-"

"No! I can-"

"Shut up! You're scaring away everything around us."

Suddenly, Glenn grabbed him by the arm and yanked him hard towards him. Pain slapped at the stitches in Daryl's side and he was ready to hit the Asian in fury if it weren't for his shout.

"Walkers!"

Daryl turned to the sudden handful of walking corpses crawling from the thrush of the forest. He didn't hesitate. He shoved Glenn till he landed on his rear and snatched an arrow from his case. He loaded it just as a walker came in arm's distance and shot it through the eyes. Unfortunately the body fell forward instead of backwards, and due to his injury, he was too slow to get out of the way. He blocked it with one arm and tossed it away, but not without going down with it. He landed on his injured side, groaning at the pain until the second walker was above him. He went to load another arrow. Yet, all he grabbed was thin air. He realized they had fallen out of the case and turned to grab one if he could find one in reach, but it was already too late. The walker was dropping on him, ready to bite him, infect him and kill him all at once. The second the corpse knelt toward him Daryl ripped the ax from his shoulder strap and slashed the blade into its skull. He had to look away to keep the blood from spattering his face and he kicked the body away.

"Daryl!" Glenn called from across the woods. Daryl looked over right as one of the walkers was falling finally dead before the Asian's feet."Go!" He said with a wave of his arm. "Get back to camp."

"But you're-"

Daryl rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the rest of Glenn's shout, and tried to reach the arrows before the pain in his side made him stop. Holding the injury with one hand, he had to drop the ax to move himself. He didn't have to crawl far to get to his ammo, but in the same moment he was grabbed them, a rotting hand from around the tree landed on them as well. The corpse let out a nasty hiss as it crawled over his ammo and began reaching for him. The walker's bloody, flesh covered teeth were already inches before Daryl's face with no bow or ax to defend himself. He could already see it getting closer in one smooth pull and having those teeth digging into his arm and ripping off his skin right to the bone-

That's when the Nike sports shoe came flying in front of his face. Daryl reeled back as the front of the shoe nailed the walker right in the face, kicking it away from him faster than he could blink. The fourth walker was behind him and Glenn quickly smashed the side of its head in with the metal bat until it was no longer clear that it was a head. Daryl quickly loaded his bow and right as the walker was letting out a bone chilling moan, he shot it right through the mouth.

At the sight of the last walker falling, Daryl dropped his weapon and coughed out the pain. When he tried to sit up, he felt as if he had been stabbed again, heat soaring through his side with enough strain to paralyze him. Glenn was there instantly, but the second he touched him Daryl slapped him away.

"Go back to camp," he snapped harshly between coughs. "That means get your ass out of here!"

"You would've died," Glenn said without any sympathy. He had his head down with his hat covering his face.

Daryl tried to shove him away when he grabbed him again. "That's your fault. If you weren't screaming at the top of your girly lungs-Ow! Don't touch me. I'm fine."

"You're _bleeding_. Just hold still-"

"I don't need your shitty Korean help. Get off me and go back-Damn it! I said-"

"FUCKIN' STOP IT!" Daryl actually froze at the shout. Glenn finally lifted his head where the tears were streaming quickly down his flushed cheeks. "For once just fuckin' stop being so God damn stubborn and let someone _help_ you!"

Daryl could only stare. It wasn't the first time seeing the boy cry, but it was the first time seeing it happen for him. What was even more surprising than seeing those dark eyes bloodshot with pain was the fact that he smacked Daryl's hands away and re-wrapped the wound on his side. It was silent for a while besides Glenn's sniffling where all Daryl could do was gaze at that sweaty black hair and trembling thin hands as they moved before him.

Eventually Glenn said, "It's no us-se. Your stitches are open. L-Let's get back to the farm." He had expected the redneck to respond harshly, something like, "Fuckin' perfect." But he didn't. He only winced in pain when Glenn helped him get to his feet. He carried his ax, his bow and arrows in one hand with the other around Daryl's back and the bat under his arm and across his chest to help keep him up.

Although they both nearly escaped death, like everyone had been doing every day, the criteria of their situation didn't occur until they started walking. The amount of blood lying where Daryl had been sitting was unnervingly large and he could hardly move without getting another handful of blood from his side. He was already weak from just receiving the injury. Going through it twice was like going through hell and back, and returning once more because he forgot to take pictures.

He kept stumbling and practically falling on Glenn every other step. He could no longer see straight as fog began to cloud his eyes as well as his mind.

"Daryl... Daryl! Look at me." He heard the Asian calling, but it sounded very distant for a moment. For just a minute he felt like he was standing very far from the other boy until the cold touch hit his face. The shock made him open his eyes to which the world rotated unevenly below his feet. He would've fell if Glenn hadn't have pulled on the bat across his chest, keeping him from collapsing. Suddenly feeling undermined, Daryl shoved the bat away and leaned weakly against a tree. Glenn refused to release him even when he tried to elbow him.

"We have to keep going. Daryl, are you listening? Jesus, you're already pale."

Daryl went to say something, but his thoughts stirred in his head and he was mumbling nonsense.

Glenn was about to panic. As he tried to keep the redneck standing, he glanced behind them at how far they had been walking. Had he really lost that much blood? No, by looking at the thin, black trail in the dirt, it couldn't be **that** bad. But now he was sweating and already so pale. He looked so weak and about to pass out and-and….

"S-Sit down." Glenn said quickly and almost dropped Daryl. But the hunter smacked him away, only threatening him with the sharpest glare Glenn had ever seen. Glenn tried to lower him down, but Daryl flipped their grips faster than Glenn could realize. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the nearest tree with all of Daryl's weight pushing against him by one hand firmly on his chest. His other hand was clutching the wound as his side where blood fought to slip between his fingers.

At first, he said nothing. His dark eyes just looked at the Korean, but he wasn't just staring. His eyes were like something of a lion, looking down a small deer; not ready to eat it, but seeing right through it, knowing it was scared and that it knew it was defeated. What was most mortifying from it was that Glenn was still crying. He was watching him cry.

Glenn, knowing he wasn't going to fight the redneck even if he was wounded, merely covered his face to keep his dignity.

"Why?" the grunt sounded painful and Glenn didn't blame him; Daryl could hardly stand as it was.

"I-I was…scared…." Glenn choked out. "I thought you we-were bit or shot or-or something. I mean-I just…" Glenn rubbed his face dry, tried to force the tears to stop, and said calmly. "Look, you're hurt. Let's just-"

Daryl shoved the Asian back against the tree and almost fell on him. He had to lean against the tree to stay up, but he kept his arm tightly across Glenn's chest to keep him in place. "Explain," he said through gritted teeth.

Glenn didn't understand. He thought someone as stubborn as Daryl with a hole in his side would want to get back to the farm as fast as possible. Not stop and interrogate him for following him.

"Y-You… I-I…mean…." Glenn had gotten himself to stop crying, but he couldn't straighten his voice nor meet the hunter's eyes directly. "I used to think it was good to be alone… Especially since… people started coming b-back from the dead. But actually it's… It's really hard, you know? I asked for lessons just to… I-I don't know. Be closer to you? I just didn't want to be alone anymore a-and with you hurt and st-still going hunting, I was just… I was scared you were going to be hurt and alone like…last time…"

He hadn't planned on confessing so much, but once he had it was already too late. So he tried to push Daryl's hand away, still unable to look at him. "Let's get back to camp and fix you up, and I'll leave you alone-"

He went to start walking and Daryl attempted to stop him. But while he was talking, the blood rushed from Daryl's head and he started to collapse.

Glenn hardly caught him, only minimizing the pain of the fall by going down with him. He kept his head from hitting the tree and before he could become a large dead weight, he got him to sit up against the tree.

"Daryl! Hey, Daryl. Can you hear me? Daryl-"

"Stop… screaming….moron."

Although he was relieved that he was awake enough to talk, there was still too much blood coming from his side. Without thinking, Glenn was ripping off Daryl's belt-and as fast as he possibly could with shaking hands because he was suddenly frightened. **Terrified** at the thought that Daryl would pass out from the blood loss-

And not wake back up.

"Daryl. Daryl. Fuck, look at me!"

Daryl was zoning back and forth between consciousness, slowly sinking into the cold blackness of exhaustion and the brightness of the sun blinding him over the Asian's head.

The Korean, he thought weakly, was crying again. He had to be since his eyes were red and his face held such an expression, like an animal who was about to be shot by something it loved.

That's when he felt a tug from the front of his jeans and crude thoughts reeled through his mind. Once he saw his belt being removed, he was so out of it that he grabbed the shaking bloody hands in surprise. "W-What the _fuck-"_

"You're going to bleed to death," Glenn quickly panted. He was as out of breath as Daryl was, and he wasn't even injured. He really had started crying again and he had to wipe his face to see clearly. "Don't pass out on me… okay? P-Please, stay awake. I…."

He wrapped the belt tight around Daryl's waist, right above his re-opened stitches and cinched it tighter than it was meant to. Since Daryl's chest was so broad, he was able to buckle it three times too small, enough to keep it from bleeding any more than it already had. Daryl gave a groan of protest and grabbed Glenn's collar fiercely, but Glenn didn't even bother to deal with his anger. He just wanted it to stop _bleeding_.

When he grabbed him, Daryl didn't realize he had nothing planned to do to the Asian until he was staring at him. He was trying to mumble a threat and thought about hitting him-a good one, square in the jaw to make the Korean see he wasn't messing around. But neither was Glenn. He didn't even meet the furious, foggy eyes that glared at him. But the shock wasn't what made Daryl stopped.

It was his next sudden thought; one that had been buried deep in the back of his mind that had now resurfaced as a last resort. Maybe it was the pain making him so delirious, or even the effects of the several pain killers he had taken earlier finally kicking in-

But.

But Glenn no longer looked like a weak kid in his eyes. With the sunlight brushing off his greasy, dark locks, and the whiteness of his skin making it seem so smooth-

He was another man; Daryl knew that, of course. But nothing was going right in his head at the moment. The thought of hunting or even if there were walkers still around seemed almost imaginary, as if they had never existed in the world. Here he was in the woods, suddenly coveting while hardly able to move, and here was this Asian almost sitting on his lap and practically taking off his clothes-

Glen had lifted his head to say something to Daryl when it happened. Daryl's large bloody hand had been hovering in the air close to him, watching and waiting so desperately that when Glenn moved, he pounced. His fingers snatched the back of his head, making Glenn utter a noise between a grunt and a gasp, and Daryl yanked him forward.

Glenn had felt a jerk that sent his head up toward the tree tops and hit hat falling off somewhere behind him, then came the painful surprise of teeth around his throat. It was honestly frightening for a second, like Daryl had become a walker all of a sudden and was trying to eat him-

But the thought quickly died by the affection Glenn felt behind it. A sudden crude thirst-a lewd demand that was to be obeyed **now** and made Glenn's stomach drop to his toes. He could feel Daryl's hunger coming so strongly just from the bite marks he was leaving on his neck-something he wanted and was going to get whether Glenn liked it or not-something far more dangerous than getting attacked by a walker.

Daryl forced the feeling upon him, telling him what it meant and how it was to be handled with a flick of his tongue across the Asian's ear.

Glenn shuddered as the nibbles and fierce kisses began moving around his neck, and tried to push Daryl away.

He was bleeding. He was injured and delirious and needed to get back to camp. He was biting him, but he needed to go further-no, get back to camp!

Even as Glenn argued with himself in his head, his hands were already going weak on Daryl's chest.

Still, he tried to protest, maybe snap the redneck out of it quick enough to make it so Glenn could keep himself restrained. "W-Wait, Daryl. Don't. Y-You're stitches wi-will-Ah! _Don't_." He was interrupted by a gasp since Daryl had given his hair another tug to keep his head up and began to nibble under his jaw line. Such tiny, but tight pinches on such sensitive skin that made Glenn's legs tremble to stay kneeling. When he finally lost his balance, he grabbed the hunter for support and his arm just brushed his waist. Glenn would've looked to confirm he hadn't accidentally touched a rock instead of the man before him if he could, but he felt the touch of jean covering that rock. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that Daryl was bleeding out of his side and could be as aroused as a wild animal in heat.

But he wasn't bleeding out, the thought rushed through Glenn's mind. He had got the belt on; he had stopped the bleeding. He was okay, so _this_ was okay. But-but-

Suddenly the hand released his hair and grabbed his boney shoulder. Glenn was so small compared to Daryl's large, rugged hands that his grip actually hurt him. He gave Glenn a harsh shove backwards that would've sent Glenn flat on his back, entirely at mercy of the fresh wild animal before him, if he didn't push off the ground behind him. Blood flashed before his eyes and made Glenn force Daryl back against the tree.

"Wait, wait. Just-_Daryl_, just hold on…" He had to meet Daryl's dark, glazed-over eyes to get him to listen, but he didn't look like he was actually comprehending him. In fact, he no longer looked like a person. He was glaring, eye brows pinched together, and pale face full of fury-and **desire**. He was like a thirsty beast, bloody and horny, and strong enough to force what he wanted if he had to-

But he didn't have to. Glenn made sure he didn't. It was obvious just by looking at him that trying to calm him down and take him back to camp was completely out of the question. He didn't want him to bleed again, and he was afraid Daryl would jump or thrash to get what he wanted, and open the wound again. Besides. It wasn't like… he _minded_ giving Daryl what he wanted. As long as it was Daryl, since it had always been Daryl in his dreams; the ones where he woke up wet and flustered. Absolutely no one was around and judging by the distant and exotic look in the animal's eyes, he might not even remember it tomorrow, so….

Glenn slowly climbed on Daryl's lap.

Instantly, his fingers were in Glenn's hair again and tugging his head toward him once more. Only this time, he crashed their lips together roughly. The kiss caught him off guard and there was no way he could catch up to it. Daryl was kissing him fast with harsh kisses that made their lips numb and went deep enough to choke the Asian. Teeth scraped teeth, his nibbles left scars on his lips, and his tongue covered every inch of Glenn's mouth to the point where his head was spinning.

Glenn could hardly breathe from such wild, ravenous kisses. He began to suffocate when a sudden buck of Daryl's hips grinded against his rear. Glenn yanked his head away, gasping for breath, even though Daryl had his hair in a tight knot in his hand. But it didn't stop him. His teeth returned to his neck, biting harder than before and simultaneously shoving his rock of a package against the Korean's waist to produce both pain and pleasure. The bitter-sweet combination was making Glenn gasp and groan, jump and squirm on his lap in an attempt of control which only made the grinding worse.

What was more mortifying than the hot feeling overwhelming his gut in ecstasy was the realization that this lust was like some kind of disease. It seemed to spread through Daryl's aggressive touch and dissolve into a mist up into Glenn's mind. It paralyzed any sense he had of control or strength, but he couldn't even think of refusing. His thoughts went cloudy for just a second-where everything went black and it was just the amazing feeling of being roughly pleased through his clothes that enveloped him. It was like he was dipped into a lake full of thick, black water. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, could hardly remember what happened as so much realize what was happening. There was just the unbearable warmth the liquid brought along with this pleasure-so sweet and so steamy that it was the greatest type of addiction.

When he zoned back in, he was clutching onto Daryl's shoulders for dear life and was grinding and scooping his hips against Daryl's waist as hard as he could. He was almost burning, it felt so good. To feel Daryl's rock of a member ramming into his own, rubbing under his sac with such pressure-

He felt like he was about to explode.

Daryl pulled his head down again and Glenn as ready for the kisses this time. This time, he bit back and their tongues wrestled in collisions. Even from the cold touch of his tongue, the kisses were white-hot, burning like blue flames that only added to the heat boiling up inside them.

Even as Glenn was countering the wild animal, he couldn't keep it up because Daryl was two steps ahead of him. He was holding down his hips and pushing their waists together so hard it hurt. He was tugging on Glenn's hair and biting his lips until they tingled, sending lustful shocks flowing down his body.

Finally, without pulling away the slightest bit, the kisses paused. Their lips still touched, Glenn's lips parted and waiting, while Daryl snarled. "Clothes_…__**off**_."

Glenn was embarrassed and dazed beyond comparison at his order, but he didn't want the hunter to get up and do it himself. He wanted him to stay put so he didn't bleed anymore, even though all the blood was flowing to one part of his body now. So Glenn quickly removed his shirt to keep the animal in place.

The second his smooth, white chest was exposed, Daryl's teeth dove for his nipple. He bit it hard enough to bruise and Glenn cried out in surprise. He heard it bounce off the trees and he immediately choked it down. He was trying to take off his pants like Daryl wanted, but Daryl was still grinding their hips together. His package was ramming him and his teeth were threatening to rip his nipple off so bad that Glenn had to shove his head away. He stood up tall on his knees and worked on his pants, but was distracted easily by the licks and nibbles he received at his navel. He barely got his pants past his knees before Daryl was biting at him again, nibbling and sucking until his white chest was splattered with red marks.

As if he wasn't doing what he wanted, Daryl grabbed Glenn's boxers and tore them in half with a simple tug. They hung in shreds on his waist that he pulled up to untangle his hips, and soon he was entirely exposed on the hunter's lap.

It was hard to believe it was actually happening. He had only dreamed of writhing in pleasure under Daryl Dixon. Being completely naked on his lap while fully aroused was astonishing; it sounded insane!

But-oh, how _good_ it was to actually feel it.

Glenn almost jumped out of his skin and _screamed_ when Daryl snatched his member head-on. He squeezed the hard, but sensitive area so fast that Glenn had to bite his tongue from shouting. Immediately, the hunter started not stroking, but practically yanking at his member, jerking his body around as he made him leak. As if the surprise and the roughness wasn't already enough to make him climax, the harsh touch of his calluses scraping fast on such soft skin, adding a bit of pain to the pleasure again, Glenn really did shout.

"Ahh! D-Dar-" Glenn had to cover his mouth when Daryl showed no signs of stopping. He had to be a professional, Glenn thought weakly for a moment. He had to have done this for a living or something because just the way he pushed and pulled, something Glenn had always done but _never_ like this-was driving him crazy.

He was starting to lose himself, slowly sinking back down into the warm black water of pure pleasure; especially when Daryl's fingers crawled down his back and shoved them deep inside his entrance. Glenn's hips jerked forward at the sudden intrusion. The sensitive skin being pulled and pushed open by the large moving fingers made Glenn feel so dizzy, so _aroused_ that he was clinging to Daryl's shirt tight enough to rip it. It was such a pure erotic shock to feel Daryl's fingers rubbing against his insides, making him moan and squirm on his lap.

Soon, the delirious hunter was trying to grind his package against the wet, loosened area that his fingers continued to dig into. Glenn was so out of it now, so past the point of control that he started to unbutton Daryl's pants. He didn't expect his member to be so huge or so _hard_. The wet touch of it made Glenn shudder so hard that he forgot to breathe. Yet, he still held the member in place and stood up tall on his knees. He told himself to go fast since he knew if it hurt he wasn't going to be able to do it on his own. Still he went slow, lowering himself down until Daryl's member started to slip inside. He had to give it a push and a pinch of torture and ecstasy shocked him. He winced but Daryl's hot hands on his shoulders told him to continue. It was hot and tight and such an odd feeling to be slowly filled like this. Glenn got past the head, but he couldn't stand the pain starting to throb in his rear.

Glenn was trying to catch his breath since he wasn't used to this feeling- one that erotically shook him to the core- when Daryl kissed him again. He bit the Asians lips hard and growled, "Move."

Their lips still touching, Glenn shook his head. Daryl bucked his hips up in protest and Glenn jerked his hips away at the feeling of Daryl moving inside him. "I-I can't!The next thing Glenn knew the air was snapped out of his lungs as his back hit the dirt. The rough touch of Daryl's member hitting him inside and going **deeper** so quickly made him cry out so lewdly he sounded like an animal.

Daryl had him on the ground with one hand roughly holding Glenn's thighs open and the other pinning Glenn's shoulder into the forest floor. With one thrust he was all the way inside, and on the next thrust he had Glenn screaming. Glenn couldn't say that it didn't hurt. It was like a reverberating ache that echoed deep in his bones. But it was nothing compared to the pleasure-

Sweet God, the _pleasure_.

With one thrust, it slapped at him like a wave made out of lust. It made him sweat and moan and quickly lose control. The feeling of being invaded that shocked every nerve inside him was mind blowing. Since it was so new to him, Glenn squeezed down hard on Daryl's racing member, making it hard for Daryl to hold back.

Soon they were both delirious and rocking hard into the pleasure. Glenn was clinging to the hunter and scooping his hips hard into Daryl's wild thrusts. It was uneven and rough; they were both groaning and shouting until the pleasure was too much, but they couldn't stop. Glenn desperately found Daryl's lips where their kisses were wild and messy, continuously interrupted by Glenn's pathetic gasps. It was exhilarating, having waves of everlasting heat and unbelievable pleasure soaring through him. Glenn was biting his lip and his fingers were digging into the dirt below him and clawing at Daryl's shoulder when he came. It was nothing like his dreams; it was raw and wild, like Daryl was a real animal. Daryl still rode him as such until he came as well, groaning hard enough to ache his gritted teeth and squeezing Glenn's hips hard enough to bruise. Glenn allowed him to, forearm covering his eyes, as he tried to regain himself. Not long after, Daryl seemed to give in to his subconscious and collapsed on top the Asian.

Even if Daryl didn't remember when he woke up, or if it led to bad consequences in the morning, Glenn knew he was going to have to deal with the hunter when he woke up. He just prayed Daryl wouldn't remember.

Then again.. Maybe he didn't.

**Sorry I'm so slow! XP there's no excuse for it. I was working, now I'm back and busy busy busy! But there's always time for porn-I mean, a little…inappropriateness here and there xD Review please. Excuse any mistakes and advice is nice x) till my next update.**


End file.
